KDSI
Not to be confused with KSDI. KDSI is an NBC owned-and-operated television station that serves the Flagstaff, Arizona market. The station is owned by the NBC Owned Television Stations subisidiary of NBCUniversal as part of a duopoly with Telemundo owned-and-operated station KNUV (channel 54). The two stations share studios located on West Kaibab Lane in Flagstaff with transmitting facilities located in Bellemont. It broadcasts on Channel 6. Syndicated programming on KDSI includes: The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Access Live, Extra, The Take, and The Kelly Clarkson Show among others. History KDSI signed on the air back on August 16th, 1968. KDSI signed on as Flagstaff's 4th local television station and signed on as an NBC affiliate. Before KDSI signed on, NBC programming was usually seen late nights on CBS affiliate KVNA. This practice ended in 1968 when KDSI signed on as an NBC affiliate. In Late 2004, KDSI added NBC Weather Plus ''to it's 6.2 sub channel. In Late 2008 when ''NBC Weather Plus ''shut down operations, the sub channel was replaced by ''NBC Plus ''a similar version of the original ''NBC Weather Plus ''however, this version did not include on air meteorologists unlike it's predecessor. This format phased out in 2011 and replaced with ''NBC Nonstop ''airing local news and lifestyle programming. In late 2012, ''NBC Nonstop''phased out and was replaced with ''Cozi TV ''an over the air television network airing classic television programs from the NBC library. In 2013, KDSI added the ''Game Show Network, better known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_Show_Network GSN]. ''This channel airs old and new game shows 24 hours a day. KDSI has remained an NBC affiliate for nearly 50 years and was not affected by the fictional tv station realignment. Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from May 2003 Programming Schedule from November 12-18, 1995 '''Digital Television' Logos KDSI 1978 ID.png|KDSI "NBSee Us" logo from 1978 KDSI 1979 ID.png|KDSI logo from 1979 promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock Series 1 KDSI 1980 ID.png|KDSI logo from 1980 promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock Series 2 KDSI 1981 ID.png|KDSI's logo from 1981 promoting NBC's Our Pride is Showing campaign KDSI ID 1982.png|KDSI logo from 1982 promoting NBC's Just Watch Us Now campaign KDSI 1983.png|KDSI "Be There" logo from 1983 KDSI 1986.png|KDSI logo from 1986 promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign KDSI 1987.png|KDSI logo from 1987 promoting NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign KDSI 1991.png|KDSI logo from 1991-1995 KDSI 1993.png|KDSI logo from 1993 using NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KDSI ID bumper 1993.png|KDSI logo from 1993 taken from Nurses KDSI 1994 ID.png|KDSI logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign Nbcflagstaff.png|KDSI logo from 1995-2001 Kdsi1995.png|KDSI 1995 evening lineup promo Nbc6naz.png|KDSI logo from 2001-2010 Maurykdsi.png|KDSI 2003 promo for "Maury" KDSI old.JPG|KDSI logo (2010-2015) KDSI new logo.png|KDSI logo until 2018 News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Gerardo Sanchez - News Director *Melissa Brinley - anchor; weekday mornings "Today in Flagstaff" and "NBC Arizona News at Noon" *Paul Jaworski - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Colleen Dewhurst - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Tanya Brennan - anchor; weekend evenings NBC Arizona Weather Lab Meteorologists *Jennifer Williams - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Today in Flagstaff" and "NBC Arizona News at Noon" *Ron Newcomb - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Marco Gutierrez - meteorologist; weekend evenings NBC Arizona Sports Team *Johnny Bates - sports director; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Maria Zelinski - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter Current On-Air Reporters *Darren Turner - general assignment reporter *Stephanie Seale - general assignment reporter *Mario Dees - general assignment reporter *Newt Lamb - general assignment reporter *Roland Withers - general assignment reporter *Steve Toler - general assignment reporter Newscast Titles *The Flagstaff News Service (1968–1974) *Channel 6 News (1974–1980) *News 6 (1980–1987) *6 News (1987–1996) *NBC 6 News (1996–2013) *NBC Arizona News (2013–present) News Themes *no music (1968–1974) *NBC TV-Radio Newspulse - Fred Weinburg Productions, Inc. (1974–1979) *KDSI 1979 News Theme (1979–1984) *News 4 New York - Jim McAllister (1984–1989) *News 88 - Tuesday Productions (1989–1993) *Image IX - Newsmusic Central (1993–1995) *We're 4 New York - Edd Kalehoff Productions (1995–1997) *NBC Stations - Edd Kalehoff Productions (1997–2003) *The Tower - 615 Music (2003–2007) *L.A. Groove - Groove Worx (2007–present) Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 6 Category:Flagstaff Category:Arizona Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:NBC-owned Stations